Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-200862 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1), known is a video/audio signal processing apparatus which is connected to a television receiver, processes thereinside a video/audio signal, and then outputs the processed video/audio signal to the television receiver. Above described Patent document 1 discloses a video/audio processing apparatus including a remote control unit (hereinafter referred to as a remote control) and a hard disk recorder which is connected to the television receiver. The television receiver includes therein a terrestrial tuner and a BS tuner. The video/audio signal outputted from the hard disk recorder is inputted to the television receiver via an external connection terminal provided to the television receiver. The remote control transmits a control signal to a remote control receiving section of the television receiver and a remote control receiving section of the hard disk recorder so as to change a broadcast channel to be viewed or to switch between signals inputted from an external apparatus.
According to the video/audio signal processing apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1, a user operates a button of the remote control, whereby signals to be viewed on the television receiver are switched. For example, in accordance with a signal from the remote control, the video/audio signal processing apparatus switches signals to be outputted to the television receiver between a terrestrial broadcast signal, which is received by the terrestrial tuner embedded in the television receiver, and the video/audio signal, which is inputted to the television receiver from the hard disk recorder via the external connection terminal.
When a piece of video/audio based on the terrestrial broadcast signal is viewed on the television receiver, a piece of video/audio based on the video/audio signal from the hard disk recorder is not outputted from the television receiver. Therefore, in the case where information needs to be informed from the hard disk recorder to the user, while the piece of video/audio based on the signal received by the tuner embedded in the television receiver is being viewed, the information cannot be informed. Further, in the case where the piece of video/audio based on the video/audio signal from the hard disk recorder cannot be viewed appropriately on the television receiver due to a connection failure, no information will be informed to the user from the television receiver, and consequently it is impossible to inform the user of any abnormality and a method or the like for addressing the abnormality.
Therefore, an object of certain example embodiments is, when one piece of video/audio based on two video/audio signals are selected so as to be outputted and displayed on a display apparatus such as a television receiver, to provide a display control apparatus capable of providing information corresponding to the selected video/audio signal from an apparatus different from the display apparatus and also to provide a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program executed by the display control apparatus.
Certain example embodiments have the following features to attain the object mentioned above. The reference numerals, step numbers, drawing numbers and the like in the parentheses indicate the correspondence with the embodiment described below in order to aid in understanding of the certain example embodiments and are not intended to limit, in any way, the scope of the present invention.
A first aspect is directed to a display control apparatus (3) connected to a display apparatus (2) which is remotely controllable by using wireless communication. The display control apparatus comprises first video/audio signal generation means (a CPU 10 executing steps 52, 81, 82; hereinafter simply denoted by step numbers), signal pattern storage means (12, 35, Db1), selection means (S55, S58, S84, S92), wireless output means (8), and informing means (706). The first video/audio signal generation means generates a first video/audio signal to display a first image (FIGS. 12 to 16, and FIG. 23) on the display apparatus and outputs the first video/audio signal to the display apparatus. The signal pattern storage means stores a first signal pattern (a signal pattern of an external input switching signal) indicative of a command to cause the first image based on the first video/audio signal to be displayed on the display apparatus, and stores a second signal pattern (signal pattern of a broadcast channel signal) indicative of a command to cause a second image based on a second video/audio signal, which is obtained from a device (45) different from the display control apparatus, to be displayed on the display apparatus. The selection means selects a signal pattern between the first signal pattern and the second signal pattern. The wireless output means outputs a wireless signal having the signal pattern selected by the selection means to the display apparatus by using the wireless communication. The informing means informs, in accordance with the signal pattern of the wireless signal outputted from the wireless output means, information (messages 1 to 3), which is determined based on the signal pattern, from an apparatus (706) different from the display apparatus.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, an input apparatus (7) and input data acquisition means (S53, S57, S83, S87, S88, S95, and S98) are further included. The input apparatus receives an input from a user and outputs user input data (Da). The input data acquisition means acquires the user input data from the input apparatus. The informing means is provided in the input apparatus. The selection means selects the signal pattern between the first signal pattern and the second signal pattern in accordance with the user input data acquired by the input data acquisition means.
In a third aspect based on the first aspect, the informing means informs of the information by means of a voice output.
In a fourth aspect based on the first aspect, information storage means (12, 35, Db2) are further included. The information storage means previously stores a plurality of pieces of information which are determined in accordance with the signal pattern. The informing means selects one piece of information from among the plurality of pieces of information stored in the information storage means, in accordance with one signal pattern of the wireless signal outputted by the wireless output means, and informs of the selected one piece of information.
In a fifth aspect based on the fourth aspect, the informing means informs of information on the first video/audio signal (message 3) when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted. The informing means informs of information on the second video/audio signal (message 1) when the wireless signal having the second signal pattern is outputted.
In a sixth aspect based on the fourth aspect, the informing means informs of information (message 3) for encouraging a user to check whether or not the first image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted. The informing means informs of information (message 1) for encouraging the user to check whether or not the second image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the second signal pattern is outputted.
In a seventh aspect based on the second aspect, when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted, informing means informs of information (message 3) for encouraging the user to check whether or not the first image is displayed on the display apparatus and to input a result of the check on the input apparatus. When the wireless signal having the second signal pattern is outputted, informing means informs of information (message 1) for encouraging the user to check whether or not the second image is displayed on the display apparatus and to input a result of the check on the input apparatus.
In an eighth aspect based on the seventh aspect, when the input data acquisition means acquires the user input data indicative of the result of the check which shows that the first image or the second image is not displayed (Yes in S88, and Yes in S98 and S99), the informing means further informs of information (message 2) indicating that a remote control between the display apparatus and the display control apparatus is invalid.
In a ninth aspect based on the second aspect, the display apparatus includes a plurality of external input terminals (47) and a tuner (45). To each of the plurality of external input terminals, a video/audio signal is externally inputted. The tuner receives television signal from a broadcast station and generates the second video/audio signal. The display control apparatus is connected to any one of the plurality of external input terminals, The first signal pattern represents a command to cause the first image, which is based on the video/audio signal inputted to each of the plurality of external input terminals, to be displayed on the display apparatus, and includes a plurality of signal patterns which are different from one another and respectively correspond to the plurality of external input terminals (FIG. 18). In the case of selecting the first signal pattern, the selection means selects the plurality of signal patterns, one by one, with respect to each of the plurality of external input terminals (S92, S93, S101). The informing means checks whether or not the first image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted, and informs of information (message 3) for encouraging the user to input a result of the check to the input apparatus. The display control apparatus further comprises first signal pattern specification means (S96, Db4).
The first signal pattern specification means specifies, in accordance with the user input data (Yes in S95) acquired by the input data acquisition means, a signal pattern, from among the plurality of signal patterns, which corresponds to one of the plurality of external input terminals of the display apparatus to which the display control apparatus is connected.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the display apparatus includes an external input terminal and a tuner. To the external input terminal, an external video/audio signal is inputted. The tuner receives a television signal from a broadcast station and generates the second video/audio signal. The display control apparatus is connected to the external input terminal and outputs the first video/audio signal. The first signal pattern represents a command to cause the first image, which is based on the first video/audio signal inputted to the external input terminal, to be displayed on the display apparatus. The second signal pattern represents a command to cause the second image based on the second video/audio signal, which is generated from the television signal received by the tuner, to be displayed on the display apparatus. The informing means informs of information for encouraging a user to check whether or not the first image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted. The informing means informs of information for encouraging the user to check whether or not the second image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the second signal pattern is outputted.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the display apparatus includes a plurality of external input terminals. To each of the plurality of external input terminals, a video/audio signal is externally inputted. The device for outputting the second video/audio signal and the display control apparatus are respectively connected to different ones of the plurality of external input terminals. The first signal pattern represents a command to cause the first image, which is based on the first video/audio signal outputted from the display control apparatus via one of the plurality of external input terminals, to be displayed on the display apparatus. The second signal pattern represents a command to cause the second image, which is based on the second video/audio signal outputted from the apparatus via one of the plurality of external input terminals, to be displayed on the display apparatus. The informing means informs of information for encouraging a user to check whether or not the first image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the first signal pattern is outputted. The informing means informs of information for encouraging the user to check whether or not the second image is displayed on the display apparatus when the wireless signal having the second signal pattern is outputted.
In a twelfth aspect based on the second aspect, the input apparatus includes pointing means (74) and a plurality of buttons (72). The pointing means is capable of pointing to an arbitrary position on the first image outputted to the display apparatus and outputs position data (Da1, Da2) for acquiring the position as the user input data. The plurality of buttons are each pressed by the user for an operation thereof, and which each outputs key data (Da3) indicative of a result of the operation as the user input data. The display control apparatus further comprises pointed to position calculation means (S53). The pointed to position calculation means calculates a pointed to position on the first image in accordance with the position data acquired by the input data acquisition means.
The selection means selects the second signal pattern when the pointed to position calculated by the pointed to calculation means stays within a predetermined area on the first image (Yes in S53). The selection means selects the first signal pattern when the key data acquired by the input data acquisition means indicates that a predetermined button, among the plurality buttons, is operated (Yes in S57).
A thirteenth aspect based on the twelfth aspect, the display apparatus includes a tuner. The tuner receives any one of television signals from a plurality of broadcast stations and generates the second video/audio signal. The display control apparatus further comprises broadcast listing generation means (S52). The broadcast listing generation means generates a broadcast listing as the first image, the broadcast listing showing broadcasts to be broadcasted by the plurality of broadcast stations. The second signal pattern represents a command to specify a broadcast station, from which the tuner is to receive the one television signal to generate the second video/audio signal, and also to cause the second image based on the second video/audio signal to be displayed on the display apparatus, and includes a plurality of different signal patterns which correspond the plurality of broadcast stations, respectively. When the pointed to position calculated by the pointed to position calculation means overlaps with one broadcast station of the plurality of broadcast stations displayed on the broadcast listing, the selection means selects a signal pattern, from among the plurality of signal patterns, corresponding to the one broadcast station.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the first aspect, the display apparatus is remotely controllable by using infrared communication. The wireless output means outputs an infrared signal of the signal pattern selected by the selection means to the display apparatus by using the infrared communication.
A fifteenth aspect is directed to a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon a display control program which is capable of controlling wireless output means which outputs a wireless signal based on wireless communication to a display apparatus which is remotely controllable through the wireless communication, and which is executed by a computer (10) of a display control apparatus (5) connected to the display apparatus. The display control program causes the computer to function as first video/audio signal generation means, selection means, wireless output control means (S56, S58, S85, S93), and informing means. The first video/audio signal generation means generates a first video/audio signal to display a first image on the display apparatus and outputs the first video/audio signal to the display apparatus. The selection means selects, from a storage means (12, 35) of the computer, the storage means storing a first signal pattern indicative of a command to cause the first image based on the first video/audio signal to be displayed on the display apparatus and for storing a second signal pattern indicative of a command to cause a second image based on a second video/audio signal, which is obtained from a device different from the display control apparatus, to be displayed on the display apparatus, one of the first signal pattern and the second signal pattern. The wireless output control means causes the wireless signal having the signal pattern selected by the selection means to be outputted from the wireless output means. The informing means informs of, in accordance with the signal pattern of the wireless signal outputted by the wireless output means, information determined based on the signal pattern from an apparatus which is different from the display apparatus.
According to the first aspect, when one of images based on the two video/audio signals is selectively displayed on the display apparatus, the voice information corresponding to the selected video/audio signal can be informed from the apparatus which is different from the display apparatus. Therefore, when a second image (a television broadcast image) based on a broadcast signal is displayed on the display apparatus, or when a first image generated by the display control apparatus is not appropriately displayed on the display apparatus, information from the display control apparatus can be informed to the user. Further, it is possible to provide a display control apparatus having a remote control function capable of operating the display apparatus.
According to the second aspect, the informing means is provided to the input apparatus, and thus, it is possible to informs of information in the vicinity of the user operating the input apparatus, and also possible to further ensure information conveyance. Further, in accordance with an operation by the user, an appropriate signal can be selected and information can be informed of.
According to the third aspect, the information is informed of by means of the voice output, whereby even when the user focuses on the screen on the display apparatus, it is possible to draw an attention of the user, and also possible to ensure the information conveyance.
According to the fourth aspect, the informing means is capable of informing of a plurality of pieces of information, whereby various pieces of information can be informed of in accordance with the signal pattern to be outputted.
According to the fifth aspect, in accordance with a difference in the signal pattern of the wireless signal to be outputted, different pieces of information can be informed of. Further, since information relating to the signal pattern to be outputted is informed of, it is possible to inform the user of an appropriate output state of the display apparatus.
According the sixth aspect, since a type of a screen to be displayed on the display apparatus is transmitted, a state to be displayed on the display apparatus can be informed to the user, and thus user can check a remote control state.
According to the seventh aspect, the user is encouraged by information outputted from the apparatus different from the display apparatus, to input a display state to the display apparatus, whereby even when the information cannot be conveyed to the user through the display apparatus, the user can obtain a result of the input.
According to the eighth aspect, by using the result of the input by the user, the remote control state between the display apparatus and the display control apparatus can be determined. In the case the remote control is invalid therebetween, information indicating such can be informed to the user.
According to the ninth aspect, when the display control apparatus is connected to any one of the plurality of external input terminals, which is provided to the display apparatus, the external input terminal to which the display control apparatus is connected can be specified by outputting, as the first signal patterns, wireless signals having a plurality of signal patterns to the corresponding plurality of external input terminals one by one, by informing each of the wireless signals to the user, and by receiving an input by the user.
According to the tenth aspect, when one of an image based on the video/audio signal from the display control apparatus and an image based on the video/audio signal generated by the television signal received by the tuner of the display apparatus is selectively displayed and outputted on the display apparatus, the information corresponding to the selected video/audio signal can be informed of from an apparatus different from the display apparatus. Accordingly, when the television broadcast image is displayed on the display apparatus, or when the image generated by the display control apparatus is not appropriately displayed on the display apparatus, for example, it is possible to inform the user of the information from the display control apparatus.
According to the eleventh aspect, when images based on the video/audio signals, which are respectively outputted from a plurality of apparatus (the display control apparatus and an apparatus for outputting the second video/audio signal) connected to the external input terminals of the display apparatus, are selectively displayed on the display apparatus, the information corresponding to the selected video/audio signal can be informed of from an apparatus different from the display apparatus. Accordingly, when the image from the apparatus for outputting the second video/audio signal is displayed on the display apparatus, or when the image generated by the display control apparatus is not appropriately displayed on the display apparatus, it is possible to inform the user of the information from the display control apparatus.
According to the twelfth aspect, when the selection of the signal pattern to be outputted can be indicated on the screen of the display apparatus, the indication is performed by pointing an input apparatus to the screen, whereas when the indication cannot be performed on the screen of the display apparatus, the indication is performed with a button operation of the input apparatus. Accordingly, even if the image from the display control apparatus is not displayed on the display apparatus, it is possible to perform an operation for selecting the signal pattern.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the broadcast listing displayed on the display apparatus is pointed to, whereby it is possible to receive, through the tuner of the display apparatus, a television broadcast from a broadcast station having been pointed to, and also possible to view the television broadcast.
According to the fourteenth aspect, it is possible to provide the display control apparatus capable of remotely controlling the remote-controllable display apparatus by using the infrared communication.
According to the computer readable storage medium having the display control program stored thereon according to certain example embodiments, the same effect as the above-described display control apparatus can be obtained.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.